A Diamond in the Rough
by 321noeoen123
Summary: When Kyou dragged Shin off to watch a film at the Ooedo-clan house, Shin didn't expect to end up with a sleeping Kumiko in his arms! As he starts to drift off himself, he can't help but notice how warm she feels. What'll happen the next morning? ShinKumi


**Ohayo, minna-san :-) This is my first ShinKumi story, and I dearly hope you'll appreciate it. I was searching for some ShinKumi stories on FFnet, and found there are hardly any decent stories around about them! So, I decided to write my own, in the way **_**I**_** saw it happen. My story is mostly based on the manga, some parts of the anime, but that's almost entirely the same, and I only kept one piece of the J-Drama: Shinohara-san being a cop. That just fit in well, and I used it using my 'freedom' that is granted to FF-writers xD. Also: The time-line is after the final exams, but before the ceremony, so (exept for Shin), nobody know's she's the heiress of the Ooedo-clan yet. Enjoy, and please, if possible, leave me a review, ne? Also a little warning for those who don't want to read that kind of thing, my fanfiction contains a very, **_**very**_** small lime... **

Sawada Shin was sitting on his bed in his one-room apartment, pondering what to do with his evening, watch a movie, or go to bed early? Kuma, Noda, Minami and Uchi'd all gone off to celebrate, the final day with their final exam of their final year was finally over!

Shin hadn't really had all that much tension built up within himself, he knew his grades would be good in any case, so he didn't really need to vent all that much. Because of the emotional rush his friends'd gotten, they hadn't questioned him when he said he didn't feel like going, so now he was by himself, for the night at least. Not that he minded going out with his friends that much, but now that Yankumi'd made herself stand out that much, to him at least, he found himself wanting to be alone, trying to figure out just exactly what he felt for her.

He really wouldn't have thought past friendship in the first place, but everywhere she went, there was something exciting, or just fun, to do, and every time she showed her golden heart to the world, he found his own skipping a beat, creating a kind of restricting feelinfg. So he stayed near his homeroom teacher. Either that, or she seemed to come to him anyway. The rooftop had become a regular meeting place for them, if only for her to tell him to come back to class, or advise him not to skip another.

When, at one point, Kuma, Minami, Noda and Uchi'd dragged Tsurata up to the rooftop, to show Shin something Tsurata could do, they'd found him there with Yankumi, again. Nothing embarrassing, though, just him sitting there, with his back against the railing, and her leaning over it, facing opposite ways. But the scene'd looked so comfortable, that Noda'd gotten suspicious. And when, at one point, Shin went on a date, but got back alone, claiming the girl'd ran away (because he'd been greeted by a mass of yakuza mistaking him for Kuroda's yondaime, but he couldn't very well tell his frieds that), Noda finally voiced his suspicions, saying: "I've always been curious about one thing… Shin-chan, do you… _like_ Yankumi?"  
Shin was shocked at first, who knew his friends noticed such a thing? But he'd played it cool, and'd said "I think… probably…"

This, of course, had shocked the three others, whereas Noda only said "Thought so."

Thinking back to this made Shin's thoughts wander off to his (now ex-) homeroom and math teacher. Perhaps he'd wander over to the Ooedo-clan house, to see if he could get a hold of Yankumi?

0o0

Just as he was thinking about just how _good_ it felt to have at least some semblance to a family-like environment (because honestly, if you excluded his sister Natsumi, he didn't have a family to speak of anyway), the doorbell rang. Who could it be? Shin wondered to himself, as he tried to find the strength to get up. Truly, he wasn't really all that lazy, but sometimes it just overwhelmed him all of a sudden. He opened the door, to find Kyoutaro Oshima, or, as he knew him, Kyo-san, standing there, a wide grin on his face. That grin never spelled out much good, Shin had found out.

"Greetings, Young Master Red Lion!" was all he heard, before a hand the size of a shovel grabbed him by the shoulder, and dragged him off. "Since you seem to be alone tonight, let us have some fun together!" Kyou-san smiled, the scar over his left eye crinkling slightly. Shin didn't respond, though many lesser a man would've wet their pants (and maybe more) when presented with that smile. "I'm game, though please don't try to force any alcohol down my throat, ne? I _really_ don't want Yankumi to go ballistic on my ass _again_, never mind yours…" was all the reply the Yakuza henchman got, for that he was. "Bwahaha, that's the spirit!" he then bellowed out, and proceeded to al but tackle Shin in a vice-like grip that probably had to resemble a hug. Kyou-san was one of the Ooedo-clan, a famous yakuza-family, respected and feared, and also (quite incidentally) the clan his homeroom-and-math-teacher Yamaguchi Kumiko belonged to, though all her students called her Yankumi. Shin had taken to calling her 'Kumiko', in his mind at least. Somehow, it gave him a strange feeling of longing, but it felt right nonetheless, in a certain way. Kyou-san was one of her 'family', a brute, some would call him, but too emotional to be healthy, or so Shin felt sometimes.

0o0

Sawada Shin'd stumbled across Kyou-san in an alley once, coming home from down-town, submerged in a fight. And, though Kyou-san hadn't seen the man behind him (sporting a nasty looking knife), Shin had, and'd kicked said guy over the head. At which point Kyou-san'd got mad at him, because 'they were all his'… Just the day before, Kumiko had told off Shin not to mess with her 'other life' 'for fun', and Shin was feeling it a little. He'd tried so hard to be of help to her, only to be shot down like a kid. That really didn't feel all that well, though he couldn't determine the cause of his uncomfortableness.

And besides (as he'd told Kyou-san when he'd mentioned him being scared of her), it was because he didn't want her to get hit (again…) because of a mistake he made. Afterwards, after Kyou-san'd assessed him and (apparently) conceived him to be a 'good' guy and'd given Shin the nickname Young Red Lion Master, he'd told Shin to 'Come with me for a night', and had proceeded to take the red-head out for a night of 'entertainment', yakuza style. Which involved gambling in an underground establishment (a toba), escaping a raid on said toba, and then getting some 'female companionship' arranged for him, though Shin really wasn't all that interested in girls anyway, or so he said. High on the experience, a little wiped out from the alcohol Kyou-san had 'advised' he should drink, and tired from all the extraneous exercise (such as running from a raid, and other… persons…), Shin'd fallen asleep, and Kyou-san'd dragged him back to the Ooedo-house for some rest, where, unfortunately, Kumiko found him the next day. Kyou-san had escaped, and Shin'd been left to bear the brunt of her anger alone. Not an experience he wanted to repeat.

Kyou-san had taken it upon himself to give Young Red Lion Master a good training, as not to 'have to worry about him the next time they found themselves together in a fight again'. Or, as Shin put it to himself, to give him an advantage if he ever wanted to get a position of at least 'helper' in Yankumi's eyes. After starting his training with Kyou-san, his comings and goings about the Ooedo Clan's house hadn't surprised many anymore. Even though Yankumi'd told him it was a hundred years to early for that, Shin still tried his hardest to become stronger, if not for her, than for himself, or so he tried to make himself believe. Her comment on him being a hundred years too early really stung, though Shin couldn't for the life of him figure out why. Perhaps his ego wouldn't let him accept he wasn't good enough in something? He just didn't know.

Shin just really wanted her safe, for one reason or another. And so, the weekly training sessions began, usually every weekend or so, whenever Shin and Kyou-san happened to meet. The Kuroda household soon got used to the sight of a head full of red hair being knocked into the ground by Kyou, or just relaxing a bit after the training, or silently doing his homework next to Kumiko at the table in the main room.

0o0

Speaking about Yankumi… "_Even though she tries so hard to keep her background a secret, to prevent being fired, if I hadn't been around, she would've blown her cover at least a dozen times, if not more…What will she do once I've graduated?" _Shin though to himself, allowing the corners of his lips to lift a little in amusement. He wasn't one for big shows of emotions, preferring to keep them hidden under a 'don't care'-façade, but Yankumi'd seen through him, as he'd seen through her the very first day she arrived.

And now he was the only one who knew her background. And he was also one of the very few men (or women) to be allowed free access to the Ooedo-household without having to explain his presence there, quite a feat for a non-yakuza. Living alone made eating somewhat of a chore, so whenever he got the chance (a.k.a. was offered) to stay for dinner after a training-session (after having freshened up a bit), he took it.

Kuroda Ryuuichiro, the head of the Ooedo-clan, had taken him to the side one day after training, and told Shin (with a mysterious smile on his face), that he'd always be welcome there, that he was a good 'young man' (_At least it was better than boy!_ Shin'd thought), and perhaps even a good influence on 'Kumiko'. Shin also seemed to remember the old man allowing him to call him ojii-san, but he wasn't sure, nor was he comfortable enough with the old man to call him such. Better safe than sorry, he figured, because he'd get the beating of his life from Kyou-san the next training, or even before that, if he ever disrespected the head of the clan, not that Shin'd ever even think of doing such a thing.

He respected the older man as well, and he was more of a father for him than his 'real' father'd ever been. Too bad said biological father was a senator, and could pose some real problems for the Ooedo-clan. But he'd had a falling out with his family (hence the living by himself at 18-part), and even if that hadn't been so, he'd been assured by various members of the clan, he'd still be accepted here, he'd proven himself. And he'd got quite comfortable around the yakuza, a feat he hadn't thought possible after his first confrontation with Tetsu and Minoru, two of the 'younger', though still formidable parts of the Ooedo clan. He'd been spying on Yankumi at the time, and that hadn't fallen well with the two. But then again, as everything had cleared up in the end, he had a talk with them (about nothing really), and then another, and another, and he soon found they were okay. They started to accept his place by "Ojou's" (as the whole family seemed to call Kumiko) right shoulder, a constantly watching element, whether in class or out. There was one, 'heart-warming' (or so Kyou called it) moment, at a point when Sawada had been kidnapped and beaten up by another Kumi, and Yankumi'd admonished herself for 'coming to rely on him like and idiot.' Shin never mentioned it again, but whenever he was feeling down, he'd think back to that moment. It always seemed to give him a little pick-me-up, whenever or where-ever he needed it.

0o0

But now wasn't really the time to start reminiscing, Shin admonished himself, as he became aware of his surroundings. Kyou-san had assumedly been dragging him along and talking to him while he'd been deep in thought, and it seemed they'd arrived at their destination. "Ne, Kyou-san?" Shin ventured to ask, "Why have you dragged me to a video renting store? Not that I mind watching a movie, but this doesn't really seem like the kind of thing you'd call _entertainment_…"

"Simple, Red Lion, " he got as a response, "Ojou wanted to have a film night, and I thought it a good idea to get you acquainted with Yakuza movies. You never know when such knowledge may come in handy… *wink*"

Shin eyed him warily, but followed him inside nonetheless. Kyou stopped, then pointed towards the general direction on the right side of the shop. "Now, you go and find a nice movie or two, and I'll be by in about 15 minutes to pick you up." Was what he said, before turning on his heels and leaving. "Nande…?" Shin wondered, but decided to go and scan the shop anyway. After about 10 minutes, he'd decided on "Yakuza wives, the untold story", and "The rise and fall of Hyuuga-kumichou." The first about a little girl growing up in a yakuza family, then having to choose between her love and her family, the second, well, the title spoke for itself. Somehow, he found his choices part acceptable, and part horrible. But the look on Kyou's face when he returned and saw him standing there with those particular DVD's in his hands, was enough of an approval. "Nice choice, Red Lion." And then they were off. Shin wondered, for a moment, at not having to pay. But then he remembered that Kyou was quite popular in this district, even if it was part of the Tanukibara's territory, and decided not to comment on it.

As they made their way 'home', Shin tried very hard to get the blush of his cheeks, but 'Kyou-san' seemed intent on embarrassing him, bringing up the time he'd worn a fundoshi, and had 'Ojou' fawning all over him. About 2 minutes away from the house, Kyou gave Shin a pat on the shoulder, and said "Don't you worry, Red Lion, I'm sure it'll all work out for you in the end." And no matter how hard Shin tried to get him to recant his words, or at least tell him what they meant, he just smiled mysteriously, almost serenely (quite a face to see, actually), and walked right on past.

0o0

"Tadaima!" Kyou rang out, receiving a "Okaeri" in reply, though Kumiko was reading a book, and so deeply into it, that she didn't even look up. Shin received an elbow to the side from Kyou, so he too echoed "Tadaima". The first time Kyou-san had made him say it, he'd felt like he betrayed someone, in some way. But after a few times, it became easier, and by now he was accustomed to the greeting. Only when she heard his voice, did Yankumi tear her eyes away from the paper.

"Ah, Shin!" Yankumi said, as the two of them entered. She'd long since started calling him that, and he preferred it over 'Sawada', which still made him remember his dad now and then. And it had nothing to do with the familiarity it portrayed… Or so he kept telling himself. "So you met Kyou-san down-town, and you tagged along?" Was what interrupted his train of thought, and he was quick to point out that Kyou had actually picked him up at his house, and had even made him choose the movies. "Sou ka…"

Yankumi trailed off, then regained her usual happy posture, "Well, you had better have picked out a good movie, because I'm in the mood for some drama!" she then all but yelled out, punching her fist in the air. Shin'd picked up more than just fighting skills from his training with Kyou (including improved cooking and cleaning skills), and when he became aware of an enormous, though calm presence behind him, he turned around, bowed, and said "Kumichou, pardon my interruption. Kyou-san asked me to come along, do you mind if I join you all for this evening?" in a perfectly respectful voice, though with a little extra intonation on the 'asked' part. For all of them knew no actual asking had taken place. "Ah, Shin. Of course, you're always welcome here." Kuroda Ryuuichiro replied, then smiled at his granddaughter, before asking her (tentatively) "Are you almost done, Kumiko? There are two movies waiting for you, and they seem pretty good."

"Hai!" Kumiko replied. She turned towards the table once more, to read another page. "Just 2 more pages, then I'm done…" Yankumi told them, then remembered something, and turned towards Shin (who was still standing by her grandfather), saying "Of course you're always welcome here, Shin."

"Ou." Was all he said, he really wasn't that much of a talker anyway. But he saw the way her head tilted just a little to the side, indicating she'd heard him. And she, in return, had noticed him relaxing his stance just that bit more after her confirmation. Kyou-san and Ryuuichiro'd seen the exchange, and were now both smiling gently. Kumiko liked that about Shin, that he didn't need to say everything he felt, though she wasn't sure why. Oh way, she did. It was because she seemed to prattle enough for at least 3 people, so they compensated.

Turning over the next leaf, she waved for Shin to settle down, and show her the movies, while Kyou and Ryuuichiro discussed something about the Nekomata Kumi, a group that'd been bugging them recently, selling drugs on their turf, to kids still in _highschool_ no less! It'd been quite amazing the first time Shin'd heard them talk 'shop' in front of _him_, an outsider, but by now he was used to it. At first, Kumiko'd protested against it, _heavily_, because that just wasn't done. After all, he _wasn't _a part of the Ooedo family, and probably never would, according to Yankumi at that moment. But Kyou'd voiced that with Shin over the floor so much these days, if they were to keep from talking about 'their' things when he was around, they would probably never get _any_ work done. Kumiko'd caved, though she still kept shooting nasty glances towards the persons discussing said things every now and then.

"You know, your taste in movies is extraordinary..." Yankumi said, a little distracted from her paperwork now that two over favourite(!) movies lay in front of her. "Are you sure Kyou-san didn't '_help_' you pick these out?" she then remarked, though the light twinkle he noticed in her eyes gave her away. It never occurred to him that, with her having been trained as a yakuza from all but childhood, he shouldn't have been able to notice that twinkle in the first place, he was too busy trying to bait Yankumi. "Hai, he destroyed all the non-yakuza DVD's so I'd at least take something decent..." Shin replied, careful to keep his face blank (though not _too_ blank, for that'd be a dead give-away, as she usually seemed to read him better than anyone, even Kuma these days). For a moment, she blinked in surprise, and Shin rejoiced in that moment, but as always, she saw through him right after that moment, and just punched him in the shoulder playfully. Once again, Shin silently thanked Kyou for his training, as Yankumi's punches, though well meant, usually hurt far more than any boy/man would ever care to admit.

"Ne, Yankumi, you look kinda tired. What did you do today, signed up for another 3-D class for fun?" Shin couldn't resist it, she was just too good to be true, and he knew all her buttons. "Are you sure you can stay awake for both of the movies? You can go to bed after one, it's okay, or you could just go rest now for a bit... I'm sure I'll entertain myself while you go off to take a nap..." and on cue, Kumiko shot up, and roared "Drat, Sawada, I'm _not_ tired, and I _will_ finish both movies. As a matter of fact, we'll start them up now, as it'll probably be near your bedtime when they've ended anyway."

Ryuuichiro, Minoru, Tetsu and Kyoutaro (the only other members currently in the house) observed the playful banter of the two with smiles, though only the former one's smile was serene. The latter's smile was nearing evilness more and more…

Kuroda Ryuuichiro, head of the Ooedo-clan and Yamaguchi Kumiko's grandfather, was starting to appreciate the boy (no, he corrected himself in his head, _young man_) more and more. Not only did he notice Kumiko being tired, he also told her in a way that didn't invoke her anger, but making those around him who might not have noticed it pay attention. And on top of that, he also brought up the subject of movies, which the 4 of them had been wondering on how to do, since their favourite Ojou was so engrossed in her reading (and her thoughts), that she could well have spent the entire evening that way, and would've gotten mad. If not for being interrupted for a movie or two, then later on, for finding out she had _not_ been interrupted in the first place. And all that had been avoided, by a few mere words from this red-headed youngster in their midst. He approved of the boy, and that meant something. And perhaps, later in life, they'd... No, now wasn't the time to think of that, after all, he was still her student. And with that, Ryuuichiro sat down at the table, facing the TV-screen, waiting.

Minoru and Tetsu were just glad Ojou found someone other than the beat-up looking yakuza to spend her time with, other than her students (though they conveniently forgot for the moment he was (still) her student as well), and that they escaped a possible 'training session' with their Ojou. She wasn't really the happiest of partners when royally pissed off, which she would've been, had they been ordered to 'inform her the movie was ready'...

And Kyoutaro... Kyou-san was grinning knowingly. They way those two intercepted each other's thoughts from mere signals and body language, and seemed to lean in to each other when posting a 'vital' piece of information in their discussion, told him more than words ever would. He knew that Ojou _supposedly_ had a thing for Shinohara-san, the police officer at the local station, but that was just a fluke, he was sure of it. One, he'd observed them once, okay, so may be a few times more than that (purely by accident...) and Shinohara-san seemed_ too_ nice a fellow. He was kind, to _everyone_, yet still a cop, so what did he keep under that façade of friendliness? Kyou didn't know, but then again, he'd never really understood cops. But he knew other things, like the relation between a man and a woman, and those two in front of him certainly had the looks of it! Though, by their innocent words, it seemed they themselves hadn't realised it yet. And this was the part Kyou liked. His Ojou needed a strong man, a reliable one, one who would _always_ be there for her, no matter what. And he thought he'd found that man in Red Lion. It was already quite visible that he preferred Ojou over any other woman, for he hadn't touched or even got near one (save his sister) for all that Kyou knew.

And then there was that time when there'd been a meeting with several allied groups, including the Ooedo-clan. That was the first time Kyou'd ever seen Red Lion with another girl, though he had looked distinctly uncomfortable, and glad to be able to get away from her, if only to chat with Yankumi for a bit. That scene had had some very funny after effects, Kyou now remembered. The other members of other Kumi'd seen the way Shin interacted with Kumiko (the heir of the Kuroda-clan), and Ryuuichiro (the head of the clan), and because they hadn't been able to hear what they said (though one of them seemed to remember Kyou calling him 'brother'), immediately assumed him to be the Sandaime, Kumiko's betrothed. And had promptly started showering the boy with gifts, making sure Kumiko saw them, as to win his favour. Little did they know this had exactly the opposite effect, as Shin now had to explain to a (furious) Yankumi why members of the Tanukibara were bringing him gifts, and doing so in plain day light, let alone during school hours! _Ahh, that was fun to remember..._ Kyou thought to himself, envisioning Ojou's face once more, on the day she'd announced it. Part embarrassment, and part anger had shown, and for those close enough to her, and paying close enough attention, a part of her was flattered too by the thought.

"Ano sa, if you two don't stop fighting like that, you'll soon start to look like a married couple. How 'bout we start the first movie now, ne?" Kyou them called out, capturing their attention. He then turned towards the TV to start the first DVD, pretending not to see the blushes that now formed on both their cheeks, and though they were fierce, they disappeared quickly.

By now everybody had gathered round the table (which had a heating element underneath it, because it was already quite cold outside), waiting for Kyou to finish. Minoru and Tetsu on one side, Ryuuichiro on the opposite side, next him was a place set for when Kyou (finally...) got the DVD to work, and Kumiko and Shin had the last side of the table to sit at that wouldn't have blocked everybody's sight. The space between them might've been a little closer than a student and a teacher should've had, but nobody remarked on it, as it seemed the two of them hadn't realised the fact for themselves yet.

0o0

The first film (the sappy one, as Shin'd dubbed it beforehand to himself in the store) had come and gone, and it had turned out better than he would've guessed at first sight. Then, about halfway through the second, he started feeling a little drowsy. But at his side, Kumiko'd already been farther along than he had been, and had softly slid into sleep. And as she drifted off, so did her stability, and she drooped to the side. Luckily, Shin was seated at that side, so she landed quite neatly with her head draped on his shoulder, and the rest of her body in a slightly awkward angle. Needless to say, Shin was wide awake after that, and just couldn't bring himself to look down to his left shoulder.

By now, Tetsu and Minoru had already gone to bed. They'd left after the first movie, for they had been tired, since they were the ones who were always up the earliest, to clean the house and make breakfast. Sawada glanced around, and found that (apparently), Kumichou was still engrossed in the film, and Kyou-san seemed to be as well.

Then Kumiko started to move around quite a bit in her sleep, apparently uncomfortable with the way she was laying, and he unconsciously adjusted his body to give her the relaxation she needed. This, however, meant he had to shift around some, which ended up with her all but laying in his lap, her arms dangling by her sides at first, before they went up to grab him lightly at his back in an unconventional kind of hug. Shin could feel his cheeks heating up, with her breath softly fanning the intersection between his neck and his shoulder, and her soft, compliant body all but _plastered_ to him. A few quick glances confirmed that Kumichou was still watching the movie, as was Kyou-san (but what Shin didn't know was that the latter'd already turned around moments before, to get a quick look at them, and was now trying his hardest not to let out a gleeful grin, which would've given him away).

As the movie went on for another 15 minutes, Shin slowly started to relax, having to admit to himself that in fact, this wasn't even so bad after all. The fact that he hadn't been interested in women before Yankumi arrived, also meant he had (apart from his sister) about 0 percent experience with women. Sure, girls he knew, they were all giggly and annoying, but _women_, now that was another thing entirely. Then he thought to himself, _Since when did I start putting Yankumi into a category all of her own, anyway? _And just when he thought he could start trying to avert his attention to the movie once more, and away from the beauty (as he secretly thought her to be) all but smooching his shoulder, she twisted once more. Now she lay with her back to him, but this didn't mean her breath stopped fanning him, just that it'd been redirected to the underside of his chin, and her lower back and… bottom… were now pressing directly onto his… private area… Shin did his best to ignore it, trying (in vain) to remember why he'd told himself he _didn't _like her in _that_ way, but then she wiggled just slightly, and all but two thoughts fled his mind. The first thought that stayed behind was just how _good_ this felt, how _nice_ her hair smelled, how _well_ her form seemed to fit against his. The second was that he probably wouldn't end up with all of his bodily functions intact, were the others in the room to find out what'd just 'occurred' to him, whilst holding 'their' Ojou. Really, it was a common occurrence for teenage boys, but Shin had never had _this_ kind of reaction to _anyone_ before. Of course, he'd heard plenty of stories from his friends, but had always thought it would probably never happen to him, given how women and men alike couldn't seem to hold his interest very long. And the fact that _it_ had occurred with _Yankumi_ of all people, made his cheeks heat up even more. _Oh well, as long as she stays put, nobody will know, right? _The boy who was now sporting a 'raised flag' thought to himself, wondering what to do next. 'Just relax…', Yankumi's body seemed to tell him, and so he did. He wrapped his own arms around her waist (careful not to stray too low, nor too high), and leaned forward slightly. This felt… good. Nice and warm. Comfortable. _Right._

The movie ended, but Shin hadn't noticed. His eyes were drooping down slightly, but the corners of his mouths were raised in a slightly embarrassed, though extremely happy fashion. Ryuuichiro gave Kyou a look, then nodded in the direction of the closet. Kyou gave the happy 'couple' a look, then nodded as well. He stood up, as quietly as he could, and retrieved two futons from the closet. One, he placed just behind the pair, and then proceeded to drape the second over them, whilst softly pushing Shin down on the first. Shin seemed to have been shocked awake by that, but the warmth the blankets provided (plus the warmth from the body in front of him), soon had him drifting off again. A few minutes later, and the mild discomfort that'd snuck into his mind had diminished as well. He now lay in the living room of his teachers house, a house full of yakuza, spooning said teacher from behind in a very _comfy_ fashion, and he couldn't be happier. Part of him wondered what'd happen when Yankumi would wake up the next morning, but that part was quickly silenced by the huge amount of relaxation the rest of his brain provided, and soon he was peacefully asleep as well.

0o0

_A little time schedule for the night:_

**01.20 hours**

Ryuuichiro and Kyou smiled to themselves, as they left the pair alone. Ryuuichiro looked lost in thought, but Kyou on the other hand, seemed overwhelmed with glee. He couldn't wait till morning.

**01.17 hours**

Shin shifted one of his legs between Kumiko's, and Kumiko adjusted by gripping his leg in between hers tightly.

**02.36 hours**

Kumiko restlessly shifted in her sleep, turning on to her back.

**03.02 hours**

Shin turned over in his sleep as well, because he was missing the warmth that had previously been there, and because Kumiko's hair had been tickling his nose for a while now, and he subconsciously tried to get away from the offending object. Only his turning ended him half-way up on top of Kumiko.

**04.08 hours**

Kumiko woke up, but only barely, and felt a restricting weight on top of her. As she didn't know what it was, yet it seemed harmless, she just flipped it off of her. But then she suddenly missed the warmth and comfort 'it' had (strangely enough) provided her, so she rolled after it. She then buried her nose in a nice crook she found, and pulled herself as much toward the warmth as she could. After a semi-conscious thought of her pillow smelling _very _nice, she was asleep again within seconds.

**05.45 hours**

Shin, still asleep, wrapped his arms around the small form against his front. In response, though not aware of it, as she was still asleep herself, Kumiko wrapped her arms around Shin in return.

**06.10 hours**

Minoru and Tetsu woke up to start their daily chores, trying to be as quiet as possible as not to wake everybody else up. But when they entered the living room, they weren't really sure what to do next. For the two henchmen had found Shin and Ojou, neatly rolled up into a cocoon of futon, wrapped so close together the only reason they knew it were two people was because of the red and black hair sticking out at one end. Just when they were on the verge of making the transition between shock and anger (over Ojou's 'attacker'), Kyou appeared in front of them. The newly appeared (and freshly awoken) chief placed a finger against his lips, and shooed the other two away to the kitchen, in a way that left no room for argument.. Once there, he told them "Leave them be, don't they look happy and _comfortable _to you guys?" with a meaningful wink. 10 seconds later (they weren't really the brightest people around), they grinned as well, albeit a little unsure. Yes, they knew the Young Red Lion Master from his many visits, but they didn't know him _that _well yet, not enough to let him alone (asleep…) with their Ojou, in any case. But they trusted Kyou-san's judgement, and silently agreed between the two of them to start spending a little more time with Red Lion, to assure his worthiness. Discreetly though, for Ojou's temper was a force they'd learned to reckon.

0o0

"Soft… Warm… I'm _so_ comfy right now, I really don't want to wake up…" Yamaguchi Kumiko thought to herself. But regular common sense ruined her plan for sleeping in late. Slowly, inch by inch, she moved her legs and arms around a bit, keeping her eyes closed in an attempt to sustain at least a small feeling of sleep. What she hadn't expected, though, was to encounter a warm, flexible, pliant substance other than that of her futon. "Nan…i…?" she whispered softly, confused, and felt around a little more. Then all of the sudden, said warm substance moaned in a way that had her hair strand on edge, as well as her stomach pull together in a way she hadn't felt before, and she couldn't resist letting out a moan herself. Her legs twitched at the new, though not entirely uncomfortable feeling she was now having, which in turn made the heat-transmitting mound moan even more. By now, Kumiko had gathered the strength to open her eyes, and was greeted by a vision of red. "Sawada… Shin…?" she mumbled all but incoherently, when suddenly realisation settle in, and she tried to extract herself from a potentially _very _embarrassing position before said young man woke up (she failed to realise that she wasn't referring to him as her student at the moment).

However, when the first thing she tried to extract was her leg, she accidently touched a ticklish spot on Shin's thigh, which resulted in a reflex, namely him grounding his groin against hers in a highly provocative way, and all thoughts fled Kumiko's mind, leaving her feeling like nothing more than a pool of molten _something_, able to do nothing more than moaning greedily, though she wasn't really sure what she was greedy for at the moment. She had never felt like this before.

0o0

Sawada Shin had been balancing on the verge of unconsciousness and consciousness for a while now, but the feeling that was now pooling into his 'lower region' tipped the scale. And this very good feeling (though he didn't know what kind of good) had been caused by a mere reflexive motion? Still sleepy, he decided to test his theory, and repeated the movement. "_Ahhhh…_" he moaned out load, and he realised it was probably not the first time he'd done so. Seeing as I felt so good, he just kept on repeating the action again and again, the pleasure in his 'private area' building more and more.

Kumiko, at this point, had started joining in with Shin, repeating his movements back to him. Both of them slowly started regaining consciousness, as well as a heightened sense of pleasure along with it. By now, both of them had the feeling something was missing, some vital part of what was taking place at the moment. And as if by instinct, their mouths found each other.

Sweet, sweeter, the sweetest and feeling Kumiko'd ever had or felt.

Encouraging, demanding, incredibly _good_, Shin just couldn't get enough of it.

Two pairs of lips slanted over one another, flexing around, creating a heavenly friction, giving them both the sexiest and best feeling they'd ever had. When Kumiko sighed in fulfilment, Shin interpreted it being allowed the right to explore the newly exposed 'cavern', and his tongue seemed the only one up to the job. Both still hadn't stopped rocking together, but at this point Kumiko almost faltered (though not completely, as it was just that good a feeling), from all the new sensations this activity provided. It suddenly occurred to Kumiko that this was her first kiss she was now participating in, and she'd never even _imagined_ it to feel this good. Not even when she tried to imagine it with her 'crush', Shinohara-san. This seemed to stir her up a little, but she forgot about the aforementioned detective almost as soon as he'd come up. She had more important, and fun things to consider at the moment…

Shins tongue had invited Kumiko's to join in on the fun, and the latter had happily agreed, though their owners still weren't completely clear minded at the moment. Shin had to come up for breath for a moment, it seemed as if the woman had the bigger stamina of the two. "Ah… Kumi…ko… Ah… So goood… " he breathed out, taking another deep breaths before lunging back to the woman he was making out with once more. Those words seemed to stir something up in Kumiko, and that certain something was soon gaining momentum as she drowned in his kiss once more. The rocking slowed down, a sort of climax reached with their kissing, the latter taking over the duty of claiming all of their attention.

"Shiiiiin…" Kumiko groaned in his mouth, her hands flexing around, wrapping themselves in his hair in an attempt to pull him closer, to breathe him in even more. "Kumiko…" Shin groaned back, his hands travelling all over back, he just couldn't get enough of the feeling of her.

At that, Kumiko pulled back, though after a second she wasn't really sure why she'd wanted to do so anymore. "Ku… miko?" she whispered, her eyes staring at him in wonder. He'd never called her that before! Deprived of the feeling of her, Shin opened his eyes completely now, and did a double take at the sight of her. Her cheeks flush, her hair tousled, her lips swollen from his kisses, she looked every bit the goddess of love he'd read about. _Even if she'd kill me, on the spot, for starting to kiss her (in my sleep!), I'd still die a happy man,_ he though to himself, for she was the loveliest sight he'd ever seen in his life. "Tenshi…" he whispered back at her, "Would you like me to call you that instead? Because you _really_ look like one at the moment… And I just can't seem to stop thinking about you."

"Tenshi? Why would you… Oh!" Kumiko said, her cheeks heating up even more at the endearing new nickname he'd just given her. "You think I look like an angel?" she asked, shy all of a sudden. Then she gasped, as she now truly realised what she'd just done. "Shin, did I just...?"

"Hai."

"And did you just...?"

"Hai."

"..."

"..."

A few seconds of silence ensued, and then Kumiko, seemingly still a little stunned, ground out "I _liked _it, I _really _liked it..."

Shin stared at her, stunned himself (she did? Well, she did participate in the act, but he'd thought that was just instinctual. He couldn't really tell because it was his first. Everything around her seemed to be a first of sorts. A first true smile, first enjoyment in school, first blush, kiss, 'bodily reaction to her closeness'...), before answering her (though blushing) "Ah, me too."

Then he decided to take the proverbial leap, and added "I really wouldn't mind doing it again. How 'bout you?"

"Ano... Hai, I'd like that." she'd already said, before even giving it a minute's thought. But as she considered it, she realised that no, she really wouldn't mind doing it again, and actually looked forward to it. Very much so.

"Great!" Shin breathed out a little more enthusiastic than he would've liked, but he was just so glad she agreed, a sigh of relief escaped him. "Arigatou." he said, another uncharacteristic trait she invoked in him. And before he could stop himself, he'd leaned in again, pressing his lips against the corner of her mouth in a soft caress. He just stayed there for the moment, enjoying the feel of her.

Yankumi, now dubbed Kumiko by her ex-student, relaxed as she got over the shock of kissing with a clear mind (though said clear mind was rapidly deteriorating). She noticed Shin keeping to the corner of her mouth, as if taking what he could get, on the verge of pulling away if she retracted her earlier permission. Kumiko then smiled to herself, where was the trust he'd displayed in her so often on occasion? She brought her hands up, and stroked his cheeks with her finger tips. "Why so shy now, all of a sudden?" she whispered out, acting more secure and seducing than she felt at the moment. And she continued on, by brushing her lips over his. There wasn't really passion present at the moment, that had been the pace for earlier. Now was the time for an almost painfully sweet pace, and both of them smiled as they finally parted after a minute and a half (give or take, as neither of them had been paying any attention to the time at the moment. They were too busy with... other activities...).

0o0

Kyou peeked around the corner of the dooropening, yup, they were still sitting on the futon together, their knees touching and their hands now entwined. _"The best of luck to both of you. Though, Red Lion, hurt my precious Ojou, and I swear mine'll be the last face you ever see on this planet, and I'll be there sooner than you can say 'Ojou'…"_ he whispered out, heard by no-one other than himself, especially not the two in the room, as neither of them had seen him anyway. But he felt as if he wouldn't have to make good on his (unnoticed) threat. The two of them looked so cozy together, so sweet and, dare he say it, full of love? The two he was looking at weren't really sure what'd happened, that night or that morning, but then again, they didn't care. They understood that they had something special going on between the two of them.

"Time for some _real_ fun…" Kyou thought, before stepping into the room, and saying "Ohayo gozaimasu, you two. Did you sleep well?" He had spoken at a normal level of voice, but the words had the effect of a gunshot. Kumiko and Shin _flew_ away from each other, and were at opposite sides of the room within seconds. Next came the babbling, Kyou knew. And here it was! "Ano… Hai, ohayo gozaimasu… to you too, Kyou-san… And how was your night?" Shin said, who was the first to recover. Kumiko couldn't utter a word, and all she managed was to sit in a corner and blush, furiously.

0o0

At this point, Ryuuichiro'd awoken too, and Tetsu and Minoru started to prepare the table for breakfast (having been given a sign by Kyou). When Ryuuichiro and Kyoutaro'd taken a demonstrative seat at the breakfast table, and Tetsu and Minoru were busy gathering the last things from the kitchen, Sawada found it time to make a stand.

He walked over to Kumiko, who was completely submersed in her own little world, and kneeled down next to her. Placing a hand softly on her back, he used his other to block the punch he knew was coming. It didn't matter, it was just her nature. To react towards an unknown 'assailant' in such a way.

As she stared at him in wonder, then made to offer her apologies, he stilled her with a single, gentle finger on her lips. "Are you hungry, Kumiko?" he asked her, and said Kumiko had a hard time breathing after having seen the look in his eyes when he pronounced the word 'hungry'. He looked so… handsome and mature… so kissable…

"Ha-Hai, let's eat!" she stuttered, then shot up, and all but ran towards the table. Shin followed after her with the corners of his mouth lifted into a smile. Truly, she was one of a kind.

0o0

Breakfast went well, exept for the part where Wakamatsu showed up late again, having spent the night over with Yasue, his wife. He had wanted to come earlier, but 'circumstances had prevented it'… One could only guess what that meant.

As he sat down at the table, next to Kyou, he took notice of Shin. "Ano sa, Red Lion, I take it you spent the night here again? Did you sleep well?" he then asked, but soon after took yet _another_ look at Red Lion, when his face became red. That was a first, what'd happened? "Ou." Shin mumbled, barely audible, trying to will his blush away. Really, he needed to stop doing that! He wasn't used to the reaction, and it made him uncomfortable. Plus, it ruined his 'reputation' of 'the guy who is swayed by nothing'…

The rest of the morning went by uneventful, but then Shin had to go home, for he'd told his friends he'd meet them there. "Ittekimasu…" he mumbled at the door, then bowed to Kuroda and Kyou-san. He turned to leave, but found Kumiko standing in his way. Ryuuichiro and Kyou'd retreated strategicly… "You weren't going to leave without saying good-bye, now were you?" she asked, pinching him in the cheek as she usually did, smiling her 'teacher-smile'. This pissed Shin of, as she made him into a little boy again. Hadn't it only been a week ago when she told him to come back in a hundred years if he wanted to play macho in front of her?

Taking a deliberate step forward, he got a little devilish satisfaction in seeing her all but taking a step back, confusion showing on her face at his suddenly forward behaviour. But, as she hadn't taken a complete step back, he was now invading her personal space, and her heart was beating irregularly fast. Was it just her, or was it hot outside, even with a nice (read: icy) breeze? This couldn't be happening! Just because he was the first young man (when'd she stop calling him boy?) she'd kissed, or even had this kind of feeling for/reaction too, didn't mean he could just take advantage of her! As she made to face up to him, however, she noticed the look in his eyes. Fierce, determined, and an emotion she could distinguish as she didn't know it yet, but it made her insides twist up into knots, leaving her breathless. Allmost unwillngly, she leaned in, towards him, trying to catch some of his bodyheat. It was just because of the cold… She kept telling herself in the back of her mind. Then all thoughts fled, and she could do nothing more than stand there, and stare at him, trying to ignore the urge to wrap her hands around his back and hug him tightly.

Leaning in even closer to her, Shin whispered "Sou ka, Kumiko? Well then, ittekimasu…" in her ear, then stroked his cheek agains hers, his lips brushing the corner of her mouth as he retreated. Then he leaned back again, the epitome of calmness and control, exept for that annoying blush that'd appeared, yet _again_, as a reaction to her close presence. He was glad she hadn't noticed. Regaining control of his facial features, he grinned at her state (being stunned, stuttering "Eto… Ano sa…"), and then said, in a more normal tone of voice "The correct reply is 'Itterasshai'. Really, Kumiko, are you a teacher or what?" before winking at her, turning around and taking off (hearing her sputter in embarrassed rage all the way).

_At this point, I´m not sure whether to continue this story. Please, if possible, leave me a review? It only has to say yes or no, in relation to continuing this story. Or even just a comment about a word I spelled wrong, or a sentence-structure that's off. Really, I'll welcome any kind of comment/review/critique!_

_I'll leave this story on 'In Progress' for the moment, as I think I want to write a little bit more about this pairing..._

_And if there are any people out there with requests for ShinKumi scene's, whether they be fluffy, angsty, funny or something else, please tell me! I'd be happy to write them for you,  
and you'd also (might) be giving me more inspiration for my next chapter!_

_Thank you all só much for reading my story, domo arigatou._

_Chuu,,_

_Manon_


End file.
